Weekly Drabble Competition Submissions
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: A collection of drabbles (separate submissions) for the Weekly Drabble Competition on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Ratings may vary. COMPLETE!
1. The Thing He Had Always Longed For

**Hello everyone, this is my first submission for the Weekly Drabble Competition in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will be posting teasers and answering questions on my Tumblr account (sunset-whispers). All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Word Count – 378**

 **Pairing – Hermione/Fenrir**

* * *

Hermione sat on the patio at the back of the cottage smiling to herself and stroking her stomach. A baby; she was going to have a baby. She was so happy.

She glanced down to the bottom of the large garden where it opened up to a forest. She couldn't wait to see Fenrir's face when she told him that he was going to be a daddy, once he came back from his morning run.

She remembered the day she'd first met him like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Fenrir had arrived with Remus through the Floo to 12 Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. Most of the adults already there were wary of the werewolf who had been deemed dangerous and a savage. However, Remus and Sirius got along well with him._

 _The moment she saw the muscular man with shoulder length brown hair that was like a lion's mane, dazzling blue eyes and a light brown beard, she couldn't help but blush. She thought he was handsome. She went redder when he smiled at her, and shook her hand._

" _You must be Hermione, the lass who keeps those two pups in order," he said, motioning to Harry and Ron who were sat on the sofa in the living room with sheepish and nervous looks on their faces._

" _I am. It's nice to meet you, Fenrir."_

* * *

They hadn't made their feelings known to each other until after the Battle when emotions had run high for them, wondering if the other was still alive. Now, three years later, they were happily married and living together in a small Scottish village.

Her heartbeat raced the moment she saw her husband emerge from the forest, bare-chested and smiling.

"Good morning, my love," he said, sitting down next to her and kissing her gently. When they broke apart he placed a kiss on the hand he held.

"Good morning," she said, smiling brightly. "I have something to tell you." At the arch of his brows, she said, "You're going to be a father."

He had never been so overjoyed in his life. He pulled her onto his lap, kissing and nuzzling her as she giggled happily. He was finally going to have the thing he had always longed for: a family.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	2. He Knew Her Better

**Hello everyone, this is my second submission for the Weekly Drabble Competition in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Word Count – 195**

 **Pairing – Bellatrix/Rabastan**

 **Rating - K**

* * *

To the inner circle, she was a devoted servant to the Dark Lord, but to Rabastan, she was a vulnerable woman who needed affection more than she would admit. He knew her better than anyone. He was the one who held her at night as she cried quietly, asking him not to tell anyone.

He'd been the one to tend to her wounds when she didn't have the strength to do it herself.

"I was so stupid thinking it would be a good idea to join the Death Eaters. All it has brought is pain and suffering. I've lost so much," she whispered, cuddling into his side one night.

"There's still time for you to change that, Bella. You can see your family again and be happy. I'll go with you."

"You'd go with me. Why, Rabastan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, searching her black eyes until they lit up with recognition at what he meant.

"You deserve better," Bella said, looking away from him.

"No," he said, cupping her chin so that she would meet his gaze. "I love you, I'm never leaving you."

She smiled then, tearfully. She said, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
